Malchik Gay
by AncientPurebloodPrincessLolita
Summary: One-shot--YugixYami/Atem/one-sided TeanaxYami/Atem--Pharaoh Atem Yami is a great big Malchik Gay! Teana's thoughts on it.


_Malchik gay  
Malchik gay, malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay, malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay_

_Malchik gay  
Malchik gay, malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay, malchik  
Malchik, malchik _

I sigh. Hello. My name is Teana, and there he is, 18 year old Pharaoh Atem-Ra Yami. The man I'm desperately in love with. The _gay_ man I'm desperately in love with. Problem: I am very much female.

_  
Handsome  
Tender  
Soft  
Why do you look right through me  
thinking  
"No"  
I can't deny my feelings  
Growing strong  
I try to keep believing  
dreaming on  
And every time I see you  
I crave more  
I wanna pull you closer  
closer  
closer  
closer  
but you leave me feeling frozen_

You're so perfect. Handsome. Your perfectly shaped jaw, high cheekbones, plump, luscious, wine-colored lips, pert nose, flirty, thick, long, mysterious, black lashes framing exquisite blood-colored eyes! And if that wasn't enough, you have a wild, rebellious, mane of spiky black hair, tipped in ferocious crimson with lightening-like blots of blonde that shoot up into it and cup your god-like facial features.

Strong body. Lean; but gorgeous frame. Your tiny waist, nicely rounded hips, delicate thighs, grope-able ass, delicious, caramel skin…Even your voice makes me quiver!

So tender and soft. You love nature, peace and balance. Your intelligence is only surpassed by your morals and drive to do what is right and just. Your people adore and worship you.

You ride horses. And write, sing, draw and paint, sew, mold and chisel. Your combat skills are incredible. Your shadow powers are amazing! And you are pharaoh of all of the Great and Powerful and Mighty Egypt! The Gods love and favor you. All animals are drawn to you! Children love you! Your friends cherish and embrace you.

Amazingly, you're still extremely modest and humble. You give and give. You give until you're worn thin and have nothing to give. And yet, even in those times, you smile. And with every smile, I feel my heart swell to accommodate my increasing love for you. With every day I feel my emotions become stronger! I can't deny them any longer! I really tried to stifle them so that you can be happy with Yugi, you're precious 'Yu-chan,' but I can't! A human boy…why? I know you know that I love you! So why!?! You look at me and think, 'no.' WHY!?!

But I'll still keep on believing that it'll happen someday!

And every time, every _single_ time I see you I want more of you! So much more. More! MORE!

I want you.

I crave you.

I _need_ you…

I feel honoured to be one of your best friends, but, we could be so much closer! I want to tell you how much you mean to me, to take that chance! But…I freeze every time I approach you with those intentions.

_  
Malachi gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, malchic gay  
Malchik gay_

I don't like being so selfish and thinking such things but I can be your everything! All you'd ever need! So why isn't my love enough!?! Why can't you, no. Why _won't_ you stay here, stay with me…? I can't get rid of these feelings! Even if I _wanted_ to I couldn't _ever_ erase what I feel for you!

Two years later…

_  
Choking  
Back emotion  
I try to keep on hoping  
for a way;  
a reason for us both to  
come in  
close  
I long for you to hold me  
like your boyfriend does  
and though my dream is  
slowly fading  
I wanna be the object  
object  
object  
object  
of your passion but it's hopeless_

I walk down the halls towards your room. It's so hard to keep everything I feel bottled up! I still hope for us but, that dream is slowly fading day after day. Time after time I see the looks you give each other and the marks of your passion with him on your perfect frame. I am losing my faith…

But, it's not gone yet!

And I just don't get it! Women of all colors, shapes, sizes, wealth, life-styles, manifestations and positions practically _throw_ themselves at you; yet, your greatest love is that of a mortal. A normal, untalented, completely average, human… A mere teenager… A _male_ teenager...

Five feet, nine inches. That's the most exciting thing about him. He's nearly as tall as Seth. _Wow_… You've also grown to that height so it's _mega_ impressive…

Oh! Let's not forget, his love of games…

I love you! I'm perfect for you! At least I'm a priestess! Not just some childish brat!

I want-

What?

I freeze mid-step.

"Yugi! Oh, Gods!"

'What's going on…?' I think, and pear around the corner.

My eyes go wide in shock.

Yugi has you pinned-up the wall, ravaging your neck with his knee rubbing against your manhood. You are both moaning though, you are trying to reason with his lust.

"Y-y-yu YUGI!"

He pauses looking up into your eyes, "What's wrong love?"

Love? I scoff.

You look away blushing, "Someone may see and-"

"And…?"

You consider it for a moment, then nod bashfully.

"Besides," he says, "Not only is it more exciting this way but, this is a restricted area. Only our closes friends have permission to be in this wing, the guards _can't_ say anything, _and_ everyone has more common sense than to come here when I've stolen you away…"

With that, things pick up and soon you're both roughly slamming against each other in unbridaled passion. I listen to your cries of passion and know…

I want to be him. That boy. I want you to hold me the way he holds you. I want to be the one that hears those beautifully passionate sounds coming from your mouth…The object of your affections…

But, as you come with a cry of his name, I know…

It's hopeless…

_  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay_

I beg you! Love me! Please! I so much better than him! I can give you children! Share my magic with you! I'd play as many games as you wanted! If only you'd love me!

_Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay_

_Malchik gay, malchik gay, malchik gay  
Malchik, malchick_

_Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay_

I wish I was more like High Priestess Mana. Everyone can tell that she's hopelessly in love with you and yet. And yet she approves of your love and has even had the gall to _befriend_ that thing!

And every time I ask her how she can do it, how she can talk and laugh and have fun with the one who's stole her love she just says…

"If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours. If not, then it never was and never will be yours… Teana, I love Atem enough to let go of this senseless desire to love him more than he wants me to. I content myself with seeing him happy. The question is…Do you love him enough to let go and watch him from a far…? Care from a far…? Protect from a far…? See his smiles, from a far…? Will you content yourself to look, but not touch…? Stay close, and yet stay away…? Or will you be selfish enough to try and tear them apart? And I do mean try. They are meant to be. Nothing you say or do will change anything. So why not stay at his side…? As his friend…?"

"Hump!" Is what I usually say before walking away. And with good reason, too.

I absolutely refuse!

I take it back! I never want to be like her!

_Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay_

I feel that one day you'll acknowledge and accept my love. And if, if you don't…I-I'll-I'll accept it and try my very best to move on! Because I love you! And above all, I want to see you happy! And if Yugi makes you happy, then, then… Maybe…

NO!

What. Am. I. Saying!?!

I'll never give up hope!

Even if I must resort to dirty tricks! I _**will**_ have you!

Hello, my name is Teana Nubiti-Eva. And I, I'm in love with a gay man.


End file.
